


Photographic Evidence

by jaradel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants a photo of him and Sherlock to post on his blog. Sherlock doesn't see the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #letsdrawsherlock collection on Tumblr. A 221B based on one of the Series 2 promo photos (included with the fic). Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

“This is tedious.” 

“You were the one complaining about the hat photograph.” 

“Why do you need a photograph of me on your blog?” 

“So people stop kidnapping me thinking I’m you.” 

“Why do you need to be in the photo, then, if you’re so worried about being kidnapped?” 

“We’re partners, Sherlock; colleagues. I help you with the cases, in as much as I can, and I blog about them which helps you get more clients. Doesn’t it make sense for me to be in the photo?” 

“Aren’t you worried that ‘people will talk’?” 

“’People’ have been talking since I showed up with you at Lauriston Gardens, and nothing I’ve said or done since has made a damn bit of difference. I’m over it.” 

“So you no longer care that people think we’re… ‘together’.” 

“We are together. We live together, Sherlock.” 

“You know what I mean, but as you’re being deliberately obtuse, I’ll say it: together romantically.” 

“At the risk of sounding like you –“ 

“Oh, perish the thought.” 

“Shut it. – Will caring change their minds?” 

“No.” 

“Then I will continue not to make that mistake.” 

“Clever, John, using my words.” 

“Clever words from a clever man.” 

“They say imitation is the highest form of flattery.” 

“Then you should feel flattered.” 

“Why does my face feel hot?” 

“You’re blushing.” 

“I do NOT blush.”


End file.
